


hidden in the bending sky

by Rainaling



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AKA night rants for 3000 words, Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Akira is a fluffy boi, First Meetings, Fluff, Goro is a confused angy roll, High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Morgana is tired, No Spoilers, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), first time swearing in a public fic i'm so proud, how is this my first ever shuake fic i've loved those two for over a year now, kind of, ryuji is a ray of sunshine, tagging is complicated leave me alone D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainaling/pseuds/Rainaling
Summary: “Wait-“ Goro's mouth said for him, the word popping out of his mouth like a wish. “What’syourname?”The student turned back, his face painted with a small, surprised smile. “Akira Kurusu. Class 2-D.”-Or, Shujin!Goro loses his math book, and a certain second-year helps him find it back, with quite a lot of obstacles and journeys.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	hidden in the bending sky

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> e n j o y  
> (the title of this story comes from [ this](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/browse?contentId=14669))

It was Monday, and Goro lost his goddamn math textbook. 

Being the student council president of Shujin Academy, you could say that this doesn’t happen to him too much. Organization, despite how out-of-character it seemed of him, was like a best friend to the third-year, after all. He’s not the type to just lose things here and there, like a clumsy idiot with no sense of self-management. 

Yet he still stared down at his packed school bag, completely devoid of the green textbook he needed more than, let’s say, a beating in the face at the moment. 

_God,_ Goro was an idiot sometimes.

A sense of dread crept over him as he quietly shut his school bag with trembling fingers. A feared glance at the clock told him that math class wasn’t far away — the lesson now nothing but a replacement of hell for the young teen. He _knew_ what it means to lose your math class in class 3-D: sharing with another student.

“Fuck,” He hissed.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Monday, and Akira found a green math textbook in the cafeteria. 

It was definitely different from Akira’s orange, second-year math textbook; the information inside were so complicated that it made his head spin with all those numbers and terminologies, so he automatically diagnosed the book as a third year’s. After all, what textbook could be more difficult than Akira’s already-so-problematic one? Either a teacher’s guiding book or a third year’s, that’s for sure — and by the look of it, Akira had no problem determining that it was the latter. 

There were no name written on it, unlike normal student textbooks. The front page was filled with tiny doodles of plates of pancakes and cats, devoid of any context, but for some reason, Akira still found it quite adorable. Whoever that owned this book, they had pretty decent drawing skills. 

When Akira flipped open the actual pages of the textbook, he couldn’t help but let a surprised gasp escape his lips. Scribbles and notes were everywhere, lines and arts and tiny entries to help with memory. He was almost astonished at just how utterly _smart_ the owner of this textbook was, whoever they were — every single page was filled with notes and equations of such complexity that it made his skin crawl just by attempting to read it. 

Akira was determined to keep this book, he knew from the moment he landed his eyes on the messy writings inside. Whose-ever this was, it must mean something really important for them; even though they didn’t leave any names, he’ll just ask around for the owner and he’ll be able to find them eventually.

It wouldn’t be that hard.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and Goro’s math textbook was still missing. 

He had searched everywhere for it - the courtyard, the lunch tables, the teacher’s office, the gym, even the empty little rooftop — everywhere. No place showed that shiny green textbook. No one answered his questions- demands of where it went. Just feared head shakes as they quickly walked off, rapid mutterings of “sorry” escaping their mouth like they were nothing but a bunch of pathetic pre-schoolers. Goro found it more frustrating than losing his math book, for some reason. 

Monday’s math class was _disastrous_ , too. The punk that shared his math book with him looked away whimpering every time they made eye contact, and eventually just shoved the textbook into Goro’s hands and ran off by the time the lesson finished. Goro had to put it back into the student’s paper-stuffed desk after that, which had been quite a challenging task, thank you for asking. 

Goro ran a head through his hair as the lunch bell rang, the noise echoing loudly in the corridors. Every textbook was important to him, he knew that far too well — the notes, the vital details and actually pretty good doodles he did while not paying attention — these are all too precious to be lost. What if someone found it? What if a teacher had it in their hands? 

Goro bit his lip as he suppressed a distressed sigh. That would actually be worse than losing it by throwing it into a trashcan by accident — letting others in on his personal information. 

What a troublesome obstacle he got himself into…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Tuesday, and Akira still wasn’t able to find the owner of the textbook.

He had asked around everywhere for it — the teachers, the first-years, the volleyball team players, even the student council members that seemed so scary to communicate with — everywhere. No one knew who owned it, all avoided stares as they talked in whispers to each other - afraid of him. His probation still was the talk of the school, it seemed. 

One strange thing was the fact that almost all student council members seemed to have an idea of who owned the textbook — but they all remained stubbornly quiet about it.

“Hey, do you know whose textbook this is?” Akira would ask, fidgeting with his fringe.

The student council members would let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t worry about it. Just throw it away.”

Akira wondered just what they know about this owner- they must be someone feared around the school, he hypothesized. What could make the student council members — who knew basically _everything_ that was happening — so scared of them, anyway?

Akira breathed a long sigh as he sat down at the lunch tables. He knew that this textbook would be important the the owner — the notes, the vital details and actually pretty good doodles they did probably while not paying attention — these are all too precious to be lost. He had to find the owner of this textbook and return it to them. Just who could they be? Why did they leave it at the cafeteria?

What a troublesome obstacle he got himself into…

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Goro’s math textbook still remained stubbornly missing. 

He could swear the anxiety of just merely _thinking_ of his math textbook being in someone else’s hands could crush him into absolute pieces. It was way worse than having to prepare for a semester test, or even having to practice for a speech for the whole school at the end of the year. Goro couldn’t believe how worried just simply losing a _math book_ had made him feel. 

He needed it back. He really did. There were too many personal information in there - it felt almost like losing his own journal. Who knows what they’ll think when they pick it up from, who knows, the cold, wet ground and looked at all those embarrassing scribbles?  
It must be driving him mad, because no matter where Goro looked, that highlighted green book seems to be at the corner of his vision; but when he turned to look, it would disappear and he would just have to bury his face into his hands and groan like a wounded animal. It was more frustrating than ever. 

Goro had missed enough math homework already - he couldn’t risk letting his reputation to fall low just like this. Ms. Usami had shot him enough glares behind those dirty glasses and pulled off enough pouts with those thick lips. He couldn’t believe he just _let this happen_ so easily… 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Wednesday, and Akira still stubbornly searched for the math textbook’s owner.

He almost gave it to an eager first-year as she confirmed it was hers; with a sigh of relief he had handed it over, only to stop in his tracks as he realized the mischievous grin tinted on the first-year’s face. Then, a devilish laughter as the tomboy ran off, her friends giggling with her as they stole mocking gazes at a very confused and dazed Akira. It really wasn’t the first time they’ve done that.

Had the news of him searching for a book’s owner spread that fast around the school? Akira swore that _anything_ that was related to him was interesting to the gossipmongers at school. He got the top score in his class — jeers and whispers of him cheating flies around everywhere. He stops to eat at the Diner one evening — rumors of him selling illegal drugs in the restaurant went all around the school. It was insufferable, but Akira really didn’t have any idea how to stop them from spreading such gossip; which just made it more frustrating than ever. 

Winter had arrived as he searched, the freezing coldness like an unknown foe that threatened to peel his skin off. The clouds have gone grey and the snow has fallen, the lovely, white peddles raining down the skies like angels coming down to earth. Akira’s breath painted the cold air while he made his way back to Leblanc, his head shaking as he rocked the snow off of his hair.

“Ah, you’re back,” Sojiro yawned behind the counter. The coffee shop was devoid of customers as always, dust falling idly onto the tables through the sunshine. “Found the owner of that book yet?”With a subtle sigh Akira shrugged his shoulders. “No.” A simple answer, given out easily as he set his school bag on the chairs. “It’s fine. I’ll find them soon enough.”

“If you say so.” Sojiro let out an undecipherable laugh through the nose. “Now come and help out. The regulars will be coming soon.”

* * *

It was Thursday, Goro was almost convinced that his textbook had disappeared into thin air.

Honestly — if someone didn’t take it, _where_ could that damned piece of literature be?! He had turned the whole school upside-down as he searched every corner for it. He _needed_ it, more than anything — and yet it remains mysteriously gone, away from his vision and his senses.

Class dragged on as Goro stared out the window in disinterest, watching as a tiny bird shook off the snow on the branches to reach for its fractured nest. He wished he could fly away from this wearisome history class that taught the exact same thing they learned yesterday. No one could convince the teacher otherwise — he just lagged on about gods, merchants and trade of the ancient ages, his voice so overly dramatic that it was almost demeaning in Goro’s ears. 

He was _done_ sharing textbooks with students in his class. They took turns everyday, sharing the math book with him, and sometimes they were so scared that they’d ask to go use the bathroom and come back two lessons later, leaving Goro all alone to use the badly-torn textbooks of his classmates. It was the most terrible experience. 

This was a mistake Goro wouldn’t allow himself to be forgiven about. Wasn’t he the student council president — the one person in the entire school that does everything _the right way_? And now he’s losing his math book like a first grader and unable to find it for an entire week. He couldn’t believe he let this happen. 

Someone must have taken it, and taken it for good. Either they sold it for money for all this information, or just used it for themselves to study for. The mere thought of that rose an insecurity so high in his chest that he wanted to just jump out the window to escape all this nonsense. 

Goro knew that he wouldn’t have any other choice soon — he’d just have to ask Ms. Usami for a new book, or buy one himself for all he cares. But Goro wasn’t any normal student of the school; he refused to give up on his million-dollar math textbook no matter what. He’ll have to find it eventually. He’ll find it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Thursday, and Akira was almost convinced that the owner of this textbook had disappeared into thin air.

Honestly — Whose could it be anyway? He felt like he had searched the entire school and asked every student there ever was — with no result at all. People either shook their heads with disinterest, or completely ignored him; though he could still hear tiny whispers about him in the hallways about him being obsessed of wanting attention, so much that he’d search everywhere for the owner of the book with this “fake kindness”. Fortunately, Akira knew better than to pay it too much mind.

“Y’know, you should probably search in the library using the book number,” Ryuji suggested off-handedly as he munched on his lunch, his posture relaxed as always. “It works. Find the owner of that book, ask who they are, and find ‘em. It’s pretty simple.” 

The suggestion hit Akira across the face like a hard-boiled frying pan; he immediately found himself jumping up from the lunch table in excitement, a large grin tugging at his lips. “Ryuji, that’s brilliant!” He blurted, all delighted. “Why didn’t I think of that before?”

Ryuji offered his friend a lop-sided grin. “Eh, it’s fine. Why don’t ya go try that right now? Aren’t you done?”

And that’s how Akira ended up standing exhaustedly in the library as he browsed through every entry of the book numbers, fatigue crawling at his skin while his patience runs out slowly like oozing lava. The frustrating thing was that the numbers had no order of being recorded down whatsoever — who knows where the book number of this math textbook could be. He had no choice but to search through every single entry, and honestly, even _he_ was running out of patience. 

“C’mon, let’s go already,” Morgana groaned, his tiny voice muffled through the fabric of his schoolbag. “It’s hot in here. I need to breathe.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Akira hushed, his voice barely above a whisper. It was true — the library was practically burning, despite the falling snow outside. Someone had opened the AC, and turned the temperature way too high to be livable. The results were obvious, since no one else except for Akira seemed to be present.

Morgana let out another long groan, shuffling around in Akira’s bag. “Hurry it up.”

Akira searched on, his head pounding and his arms complaining. The clock ticked loudly on the wall while the white noise threatened to swallow the second-year whole; The mouse clicked and clicked and clicked as Akira squinted at the screen through his fake glasses, Morgana’s bag hanging awkwardly on his tired shoulders.

“Are you almost done?” Morgana grumbled loudly. Well, as loud as he could manage through the bag. “I want to go—“

“Found it!” Akira exclaimed suddenly, the outburst making the mysterious cat let out a surprised hiss. “Aha!” 

“Yay,” Morgana mumbled drily, “Who is it? Let’s go already.”

“…Goro Akechi,” Akira tasted the word on his tongue. A frown surfaced his expression. “He’s in class 3-D.”

“Great, now let’s go…” Morgana meowed droopily, shifting in Akira’s schoolbag. “Come oooon….”

“Yeah.” Akira pulled the webpage close and walked towards the door; The frown still decorated his face. “…Let’s go.”

* * *

It was Friday, and Goro was late for class.

He was having another meeting with Niijima-san, and time flew by so fast that when a teacher charged in the student council room to shout at them to go to class, it was already too late. 

He dashed through the hallways, walking as fast as his devastatingly heavy backpack allowed him to walk without tripping over his own feet. There were no one around, all of them having to have gone to class by this time of day- on time, unlike him.

Goro cursed under his breath. He didn’t even know which way he should be going — honestly, high school classes mess him up like nothing else. He never has _any_ idea where to go without having to check on his complex as shit schedule, and those were enough to give him a headache. 

He fumbled out his crumped schedule, his eyes scanning through the class blocks as he searched for the large appropriate class at the moment. ......Physics. That was the one.

“Just my luck.” Goro swore, his voice barely audible in the hallways. The most ruinous class of them all — _physics_. 

He just had to turn to the next corner to get to the classroom, though — it wasn’t too far. He fastened his pacing; Goro knew better than anyone that being late for class was definitely _not_ a good thing, no matter how terrible the class is.  
The corner was just up ahead — he could already hear his class reciting the periodic table like they did at the start of every lesson. A smirk rose to Goro’s lips: at least he got to skip _that_ hellish practice. 

His footsteps echoed deafeningly in the hallways, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He just needed to get to the classroom — even though he’s not the biggest fan of physics, the class was almost over, anyway. All he had to do was to get in the classroom and drift off for a mere twenty minutes. That was all.

He looked down at his schedule again as he neared the corner of the hallways. Looks like calculus was next…afterwards, lunch. Four more lectures in the evening, study hall after that, then he’d have to stay for a student council meeting…maybe he’d have to study in the library then, who wants to go back to that good for nothing home anyway. Alright. It wasn’t too hard. It _was_ Friday, after all—

As Goro folded his schedule and proceeded to stuff it in his pockets as always, another body slammed into his- hard, forceful. Goro stumbled back at the impact of the collision, a surprised grunt escaping his lips as his head snapped up at the other student.

His heart almost stopped at the sight.

A ebony-haired teen — looking no older than a second-year, stood awkwardly in front of him, his grey eyes panicked behind a pair of round glasses as the pure white snow from outside decorated his hair. Something blossomed in Goro’s chest as he studied the wavy black hair and stuffed schoolbag hanging from his shoulders, his speech lost in thought and his mouth agape in utter _bewilderment_. He felt…dazed. Dazed at the sight of this younger student. Overwhelmed- stunned, like the teen had slapped him right in the face. 

“I’m sorry!” His voice was mild, neutral-toned, but the apologetic tone tinted it just in the perfect way. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to—"

“It’s fine,” Goro’s voice cracked as he cut the younger off. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

He shook his dizzy head and began walking towards the physics classroom again, trying to convince himself that the moment of weakness was just caused by the crash. It was nothing.

“Wait!” The student’s voice rang in the hallways once again, raising the hair on Goro’s neck. He stopped in his tracks, his movement sudden. “Are you…Goro Akechi?”

Goro opened his mouth to speak, yet his throat was closed off and not a word managed to come out. _How did he…?_ Had he heard of him somewhere before? Had he even met him before this? How does he know who he was-? 

“Um, if you are, I have your math textbook,” Goro turned back to examine the younger student, registering that he was fumbling inside his schoolbag, his expression nervous. “…I’ve been trying to find you for the past week, but you never showed up and all? My friend suggested that I should search you up with the book numbers, so I did at the library, but it was designed really weird and bad so it took me a long time to find you, and after a very, very long time I did but I had no idea which class you were in, so I still didn’t know where you were, so naturally I still didn’t know where to find you and return it to you, until I—“ A hue of red flushed on the teen’s cheeks as he realized that he was ranting. “…I’m sorry. Here.”

The student sticked his hands out, wrapped tightly around his _dear_ , dear math textbook that he had walked a thousand miles to search for. So it had been in _his_ hands…

“Thanks,” He croaked out, taking the math book from the other’s hands, “I appreciate it.”

Goro looked up to study the student, his lips parted slightly as he took in the second-year’s expression- his sparkling grey eyes stared into his wine red ones, his expression…dumbstruck? …Cute.

Wait. What?

“I— uh, no problem." The student cleared his throat, snapping his gaze down as he pushed his glasses up. “I’ve gotta go. See you around.”

Goro stood numbly as the boy walked off, his footsteps heavy and troubled; he shook his head a few times as he walked down the hall, jiggling the pretty snow off of his hair. There was something empty in Goro’s chest. 

“Wait-“ His mouth said for him, the word popping out of his mouth like a wish. “What’s _your_ name?” 

The student turned back, his face painted with a small, surprised smile- his cheeks colored, blushed. He opened his mouth, and Goro found himself staring. “Akira Kurusu. Class 2-D.”

Goro’s heart screamed as he smiled back. “Great to meet you — Kurusu-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the prompt “I left my math textbook in the cafeteria and you found it and spent five days tracking me down using the book number and now you’re standing in front of me holding it and the snow makes your hair pretty what class are you in” and this happened,, oh well  
> btw my twitter is [ @RainalingD ](https://twitter.com/RainalingD) but i'm too shy to make it public ;; do tell me if i should idk make a writing account on twitter or something  
> -kudos/comments are so important to me please and thank you  
> -have a great day ᐛ  
> -btw fanworks are welcome i've never had any before i'd greatly appreciate some \\(-ㅂ-)/  
>  **AIGHT I'M MAKING THIS MATH BOOK THING AN AU SERIES WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT PLS THANKS**


End file.
